The Mistress of Death
by katpetrov5
Summary: Klaus could not tear his eyes away from the magical emerald eyes, unaware as how close he was to the truth. [Female Harry Potter]


— Excuse me.

Taking a deep breath, trying to tame his wolfish temperament, Tyler turned around to see the girl who bumped into him. When he caught the sight of magnificent wide-open eyes, corners of lips slowly broke into a grin.

— No harm done, sweetheart.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Harry walk past and take a seat at the nearest empty table. After defeating Voldemort, her status, not without the help of infamous Rita Skeeter, changed from «the girl who lived» to «most enviable bride». Pure-blood wizard of her aged, who is incredible arrogance and self-concert, trying convince her to marry them, in order to clean their bad reputation and get access to bank account. Many of witches, especially from Slytherin, began to growing a hate toward Potter. At the end, one of them cursed chosen one with unknown dark curse. Potter still suspected that that was Pansy Parkinson. Healer in diagnosis - magical exhaustion.

— Can i get you something?

Harry wasn' t comfortable with the look waiter gave her, for a moment she wish to become invisible. She was tired with being famous person in Magical Britain, when everyone watching her every move. On the unexpected vacation, all Harry want is a peace, and now she hated Hermione for sending her for such a small town, where everyone knew each other.

— A cup of tea, please.

The waiter gave her a charming smile and went to carry the order. Left alone, Harry took the letter from her bag. She wrote it week ago, but still hasn'tt sent to Andromeda. The letter was long. She wrote about every single moment in Mystic Falls, couple off times tried to apologize and asked a ton of question about Teddy ( she was even curious about his hair color this days). But at the same time, Harry was ashamed of the behavior. She hated leaving her godson alone, especially when Malfoy trying to become Lord of Black family, one of the largest, oldest and wealthiest pure-blooded wizarding families in Britain

Trying to brighten her mood, Harry take a pencil and start to draw a wolf, symbol of Teddy and his father. She knows she is sucked in painting, but still doing her best. She smiled even when realized that her little wolf has different sized ears and eyes. Little magic spell at home and wolf will be moving. Teddy will like it anyways.

— Hell, shorty. Why are you her and not with everyone else in the movie? — eldest Salvatore take a sit at the empty chair, with his famous cunning smirk. Oh, wait! You wasn't invited.

— So do you, — snorted Potter, take a look of the man in-front of her, with usual bourbon glass in his arm.

Brunette was curious about him and the bad vibe he give her. Whenever she came at Grill, Damon always sitting there, drinking and flirting with random girl. He was quite popular, even with his enormous self-ego and reputation of man whore.

— I surprised that Jeremy is not dragged you to the cinema, trying to stole a kiss, — vampire playfully winked and take a sip of alcohol.

Harry hate when he remind her about Jeremy sympathy for her, cause she only see him as a good friend. Nothing more, nothing less. And even if she had feel something, Elena and Bonnie would never aloud a thing. Not that their attitude toward her bothered much, but she has enough conflicts and fight at Hogwarts. Only one, whose opinion mattered to her was Caroline. For a month she had become attached to the blonde, with all her heart. She reminds her Hermione a lot, and she miss her best friend.

— It was supposed to be? — Damon asked, raised eyebrow and looking at her painting, trying not to laugh.

— Wolf.

— Sounds like an insult, love, — warm breath near ears, cause her to jump a little.

After the war, she still was on full guard, always expecting a threat coming toward her. And now, when she can t perform her magic right, Harry feels insecure. After all, some death eaters escaped and hide somewhere.

— Klaus, — Damon sad through gritted teeth, watching carefully every hybrid moves.

Potter could feels mans powerful and dangerous aura, and tried to remind calm. Sirius ones told her: to not allow enemy feel the fear. The same feeling she was getting from Voldemort. At list, this man has nose and not light green, like snake skin. If say the truth, he was beyond attractive. And his cologne was pleasing to her olfactory receptors.

At the same time, Klaus was studying the beauty in front of him. Girl was petite, with long raven hair and white silky skin. But the most stunning in her, was breathtaking emerald orb. He never see such bright and deep shade of eyes in his thousands years of living. She seemed so fragile and innocence to him. Even big scar on the forehead, wasn' t ruined her good looks.

— You are not welcome here, — dark haired vampire saw how the original was looking at the girl, and he didn't like it. He considered Harry as a friend, even if Elena don t like her much.

— You are both not welcome here, — Potter growled softly, remembering them both insulting her paint.

— Easy, tiger, — Klaus was amused with girl`s feisty side, his smile got bigger, aloud dimples shows on his face.

Harry on the other end, wasn't t so sure about nickname. She would like much more to be compare to a lion. The symbol of the Gryffindors House, her one and only home. Besides, at the morning she is totally looking like a lion, with her messy waved hair and red pajamas, that Ginny gave her last Christmas.

— I'm sorry for being late, — Caroline shows ups unexpected, breaking the silent. — Again only drinking tea. Harry, you need to eat, you are already too small.

At moment like this, Forbes terribly reminded brunette of Molly, the woman who always considered her as her own child and always ready to help. Caroline, without realization, start acting around Potter as older sisters. Sometimes to annoying, but still carrying for her well being. She was happy to have someone so close on America, anyways. So, she didn't argue, when Caroline in one second bring her a huge burger.

— Eat.

Food was smelling good and Harry realized that she was ended hungry. She should be taken Minerva Mcgonagall offers, at take one house elf with her. She begun with a small bite, at the corner of her eyes saw that Damon moved to the bar for the refresh.

— Caroline, — Klaus voice was much more soft and gentle then before.

— He din`t bother you? — blond vampire did not even try to be polite.

Harry did not have time to answer, as the Klaus eyes start glowing yellow and appeared black veins. One second and a knife flew straight into Damon`s neck. He hissed and drop the glass, allowed alcohol spread on the floor. Gilbert, that just walked throw the door, screamed and covered her mouth with palms. Caroline painfully squeezed Harry`s hand.

— I have enough with kind conversation, — now hybrid was growling and looking dangerously. — I advise you to give me white oak stake, before something bad happened.

In a blur he was gone, leaving everyone speechless. They certainly did not expected attack in public place. Elena helped Damon to pull knife out, while Caroline took Harry face in her hand and tried to compel.

— Forget what happened. You ate and than go home, — pupils of the eyes dilate, don t give a chance to look away.

Didn't they know, that Harry has some sort of immunity to this kind of charms. They were similar to Imperious, and she learned to resist. Grabbing her bag and letter, she rushed home. She need to create protection spell, despite doctors recommendation not to use magic for a month. Taking out her wand from the hidden spot, she quickly set up a protective barrier around the house. Tired, but satisfied Harry lade down on the couch. Next step was about finding information, so she take her Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook, and start reading about vampire. There is wasn' t many information throw, so she needed another, more specific book.

Putting the book aside, Harry picked up the letter. Painted wolf has changed, someone defiantly corrected her mistakes. Chuckled, she cast a simply spell to animate wolf, and finally sent a letter to Tonks. She was exhausted after performed a lot of magic, so she just ended up sleeping on a couch, not have energy to go to her bedroom.


End file.
